Estrelas
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: O doctor prometeu que iria levar Amy para ver as estrelas, mas ele não apareceu. Rory tenta dar um jeito nisso.


- Para onde estamos indo? - Amy abriu seu olho direito discretamente para tentar espiar para onde o amigo estava levando-a, mas assim que o rosto de Rory entrou em seu campo de visão, fechou-o e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Você não pode ver ainda! – Rory exclamou, usando o seu tom de voz mais "paternal," como Mels chamava quando o garoto lhe dava bronca por praticamente tudo que ela fazia. – É uma surpresa.

- Odeio surpresas! – A ruiva reclamou, não queria dar a Rory o gostinho de saber que ela estava prestes a explodir de curiosidade. – A sra. Magget sempre diz que vai nos surpreender nas aulas e aí ela aparece com testes!

- É uma boa surpresa, prometo. – Sabendo que Amy não hesitaria em trapacear e em espiar por entre seus dedos, ele tentou cobrir-lhe a face com as próprias mãos, mas acabou puxando-as de volta porque a garota mordeu-lhe o dedo mindinho.- Auch! Por que você fez isso?

Amy se virou para encará-lo com um grande sorriso no rosto, que morreu assim que viu as roupas que ele estava usando.

- Por que você está vestido como o Doctor maltrapilho? – Eles já não brincavam mais disso. Tinham quinze anos, não eram mais crianças e Amelia Pond agora era Amy, sua vida não era um conto de fadas.

- Desculpe. – Rory abaixou a cabeça, conseguindo sentir a irritação na voz dela. – Mas, antes que você resolva gritar comigo, aqui. – Apagou as luzes e o teto de seu quarto se encheu de estrelas brilhantes. – Ele prometeu te levar para ver as estrelas, então eu te trouxe aqui para vê-las porque nós não temos um planetário em Leadsworth e oh, deus. – Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, subitamente envergonhado. – Isso é tão estúpido, desculpe, quando eu pensei... Parecia uma boa ideia, mas...

Amy realmente olhou para ele. O garoto usava uma camisa social azul que agora já não era grande demais para ele e uma gravata frouxa ao redor do pescoço, mas mesmo assim não parecia em nada com o doctor que ela passara esse tempo todo esperando. Rory nunca seria ele, e essas estrelas coladas no teto nunca seriam reais, mas ele era Rory e era tímido, desconfortável, mas incrivelmente atencioso e doce. Ele era o garoto que gastou toda a sua mesada para comprar-lhe adesivos fluorescentes de estrelas e que deve ter perdido um dia inteiro colando-os para fazer essa surpresa para ela.

- Eu sinto muito de verdade. – Ele continuava falando, ainda sem encará-la. – Não sei o que estava pensando. Você mesma disse que não queria brincar mais e... A gente ainda não conversou de verdade sobre a festa da Ashley, sobre a macarena e nosso primeiro beijo. – Tinha alguma coisa no jeito relutante com que ele se refere ao "primeiro beijo" deles, era quase como se ele realmente esperasse, desejasse que tivesse um segundo, um terceiro e até um quarto beijo em seu futuro próximo. Amy teve que sorrir para ele. - Não sei se você está chateada comigo, então, eu quis fazer algo legal, até procurei umas constelações para fazer tudo direitinho. Olhe, ali está o cruzeiro do sul. – Apontou para cima e a ruiva seguiu sua mão com o olhar.

- Mas não estamos no sul, idiota. – Seu sorriso só ficava cada vez maior a cada palavra que ouvia.

- Na verdade, nós meio que estamos. – Rory fez uma careta, incerto de como ela aceitaria a brincadeira. – Era para eu te trazer para ver as estrelas no Rio de Janeiro porque você sempre quis conhecer essa cidade e... O cruzeiro do sul está ali para provar que realmente estamos... Uh, teoricamente estamos no sul... – Deixou as palavras morrerem em sua garganta.

- Então é por isso que você me pediu para colocar roupas leves hoje? – Amy se aproximou dele e mordeu o lábio inferior. – E eu que pensei que era uma desculpa para ver as minhas pernas. – Piscou e não conseguiu conter uma risada ao vê-lo corar.

- Não, não. Quero dizer... Suas pernas são muito bonitas também, mas... – Rory estava tão nervoso que quase se engasgou com o próprio ar.

- Cale a boca. – Ela pediu, levando as mãos ao rosto dele e puxando-o para si, e o garoto obedeceu imediatamente. Nunca sequer passara por sua cabeça recusar um pedido de Amy.


End file.
